Uncommon Allies
by ZombifiedMali
Summary: - Taaplin, A Blood elf hunter in command of the Horde Garrison in Draneor, has learned some things fighting both The Iron Horde and the Burning Legion. The Alliance is a good ally once you can get old prejudices out of the way, and a certain Mage becomes a little more then a friend (Khadgar X OC)-
1. Chapter 1: You've got a friend in me

_(I don't own any of these characters. Also, this is my first fic, plz be kind xDD :3)_

She'd faced up against Deathwing the Destroyer. Had looked down at The Lich King, Arthas. She faced Garrosh, her old Warchief in Pandaria. Now, preparing to face off against Gul'dan and The Legion, the only thoughts passing through her head was warm drinks and anything that wasn't snow.

The weather was verging on a full on snow storm, making walking almost impossible. Taaplin was on her way back from a meeting with the Frostwolf Clan, and is now regretting not taking the flight back to her Garrison. She only wanted a few extra minutes with Rua, her rylak clad with iron armor. Since landing in Draneor, she had been very busy. Her and Rua haven't gone hunting since they were in Azaroth.

"Rua, you doing ok?" Taaplin asked, "It's not too much further now." Rua seemed to let out a growl letting Taaplin know that she was as fed up with this weather as her owner was. They climbed over a high snow mound, the shadow of the Garrison walls were now in sight. Taaplin let out a sigh, glad to see her home.

As she entered the walls, the wind died down, and for that she was glad. Her followers greeted her with "Hello Commander", "Welcome Back" and "Good to see you back, Commander". However, just outside her great hall was Shadow Hunter Ty'jin. -He is hardly found away from his maps and plans, so why was he waiting out here?- Taaplin questioned "Commandah, it seems ya' have a visitah. It's that Archmage Khadgar." Ty'jin informed her. "He be waiting for ya' in the Great Hall."

-Khadgar?! What brought the Archmage here? he hardly ever leaves the Kirin Tor area in Zangarra.-, thought Taaplin as she walked towards the Great Hall with Ty'jin and Rua behind her. She had helped Khadgar many times since they came to Draneor, but normally, if he needs her aid he will just send his arcane servant to notify her of any missions. What is so important he had to come here alone?

He was stood at the plans table with Saurfang, listening to the orc and his plans, nodding along when Saurfang looked towards him. Khadger would also gesture towards the map and then the follower sheets. "It's so nice to see you found someone to play with Saurfang, having fun?" Taaplin jested. "Hello Commander." Saurfang smiled, "It appears that the Archmage here has some experience with planning missions" he smirks towards Khadgar. "We were merely discussing tactics. If that is how you enjoy your free time commander, perhaps you are working too hard." he jokes as he looks back at Taaplin, "I thought you would have returned from the Frostwolf Clan sooner, I was about to send out our Hunters to find you."

"I picked a bad time to go hunting with Rua, that's all. My bad decision was made worse with the snowstorm." she informed the two men while swapping her wet boots for warm ones.

"I do apologize for making you wait so long Khadgar, had I known you were waiting on me, I would have flown back" she said, running her fingers through her red waves of hair. "If you wish to speak privately, I can secure you a room at the inn?" she asked, walking towards the door with Khadgar behind her.

"Would I be able to get a room for a few days actually? If you agree to what I ask of you, it will take a couple days to prepare for this." he seemed to look at her, maybe trying to judge her reaction.

"I was worried once I was told it was you and not your Arcane servant. Has something happened to the Kirin Tor here?" Taaplin was beginning to worry now. They were at the inn door at this point.

"No no, everyone is fine. Though this mission is quite important, that's why I came here, in person." He smiled.

"Ah I see. One day, you'll visit me purely because you miss my company." said Taaplin as she opened the inn door. Khadger laughed as she walked through the door.

They entered the inn and Taaplin immediately felt the warmth hit her cold face, and felt relief. She walked pass all the peons and workers off duty enjoying the food and drink being constantly served. They hardly noticed their own commander walking through the tables towards the Innkeeper.

"Oh! H-hello Commander!" the Innkeeper stuttered out. He seemed surprised to see Taaplin here. "What can I get for you?"

"I was just wondering if you had any rooms free for the next few night for my friend here" Taaplin gestured to the Archmage beside her. "I'd also love if some hot drinks could be brought up as well please, this weather is just terrible." She still had to change out of her wet under shirt and armor, and she was holding back a shiver, although Khadger seemed to notice this.

"Of course Commander, I'll send the drinks up once they are ready." He then handed Taaplin a room key with the number 'four' on the wooden key-chain.

She and Khadgar walked up the stairs, each step creaking under the weight of their feet. The stairs then curved out onto a landing and opened out into a hallway with six doors. They walked down to the end of the hallway, facing the door with '4' etched into it. Upon entering the room, Taaplin instantly knew that the Innkeeper had given Khadgar the more spacious room. A large double bed in the center, woolen rugs and furs covering the wooden flooring where ever there was an opening. A circular table was to the left of the bed, closest to them, and surrounded by three chairs. What caught Taaplin's attention however, was the rather inviting fireplace at the opposite end of the room. It had already been lit, filling the room with a pleasant heat and a warm glow. She wished she had brought other clothes, so as she could dry the clothes under her mail gear. She set her crossbow on the table, hastly making her way to the fire. She was already knelt in front of the fire, holding her hands out to the flames, when Khadgar set his staff against the wall. He looked at her like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I don't think your clothes will heat up or even dry while you have your mail gear on over it" he teased. "I will be a gentlemen and turn around if you wish to remove your armor to allow your underclothes to dry."

Taaplin looked at his face, wondering if he was joking, but the thought of warm and dry clothes decided for her. "I'm not taking off my clothes Khadger, But your gentleman title shall remain intact if you lend me that cloak of yours?" She joked. She is sure that Khadger was blushing at this point, but she couldn't see clearly since he was hiding his face. She took off her chestpeice and pants, leaving her in a sleeveless shirt and her leggings. He was removing the cloak he had worn here, and handed it to her while pulling over a chair to sit in front of the fireplace. She murmured "thanks", and wrapped the cloak around her, kneeling on the rug to be as close to the fire as possible.

"So..." Taaplin said, turning towards Khadgar, "What death defying mission are you giving me now?"

"Nothing like that." Khadgar replied. "I need you to come with me on my mission" He had dread in his eyes.

"Where do you need to go?" Taaplin worried over him, wondering what could be troubling him so.

"Back to where the answers to my questions may lie." His eyes looked deeply into hers. "we are going to The Guardians Tower."


	2. Chapter 2: So that's your plan?

_(Thought I should also state i'm going to bend the actual canon of the wow universe a bit to fit my story, but I've planned to keep most of it with the story to make it easier on myself. :3_

 _Lots of love! xoxo -Mali)_

"You want to return to the tower that housed the Guardian of Azaroth? Back to the place that's probably infested with Fel or at least filled with traps, for the small chance your mentor left something behind?" Taaplin gawked at the mage. "This is your plan?"

"Well of course it sounds ridiculous when you phrase it like that." Khadgar replied. "I can disarm any trap the Legion throws at us, I've done so plenty of times before." He was gazing into the fire, some amount of excitement or even hope in his eyes. "I'm certain there will be an answer to the Legions plans, Medivh was not the first Guardian to encounter the Fel and their magic, and I have run out of answers here in Draneor." He then looked towards Taaplin, and it looked like some of the fire had seeped into his eyes, giving them new life as he explained his plan. "You already dispersed the Iron Horde here, and Gul'dan was forcefully sent through the portal, meaning he and his masters will be looking for another portal sight through Azaroth."

Taaplin sipped some more tea from her cup that the barmaid had brought up earlier, half the pot still held the warm liquid. She looked down at the tea, swirling it around in her cup. "Let's say this plan isn't complete suicide Khadgar, how are you going to convince the Kirin Tor to allow me to journey with you? We both know Jaina would rather die to the Legion forces then allow _any_ member of the Horde to get that close to the Guardians Tower." Taaplin looked up back at Khadgar. "Unless you plan on constantly standing between me and her, ensuring she won't have the chance to blast my head off!" Taaplin had heard stories of Proudmoore from other soldiers of the Horde. She didn't blame Jaina for her hatred, but she wouldn't let the mage target said hate at her.

"Jaina does not need to know every plan of mine" Khadgar reassured her, "and she certainly wouldn't kill you." Khadgar seemed unsure of that last statement. He continued, "Either way, I'll talk to her if it comes to that." Taaplin was still not sure about this, and Khadgar saw this. He got out of his chair and knelt beside Taaplin in front of the fire. "I chose you for a reason Taaplin." his eyes going soft, almost puppy like. "Out of all the people I know in the Horde, you are one of the most diplomatic people in it. If I bring Thrall, it would be seen as too official and the king will most likely be called in to even things out, and we don't have time to play politics which means Vol'jin might also be contacted. Vol'jin is needed to continue his role of Warchief, and I hardly think Sylvannas would want anything to do with this." He was almost pleading with her now. "It is, of course, your choice as to weather or not you join me. You are a very close ally and friend Taaplin, I will not force you into anything."

Taaplin looked at Khadgar, reading the expression on his face. Those god damn puppy eyes! He knew what he was doing to her. Taaplin sighed "You know very well I never say no to you Khadgar. I've said yes to every death defying mission so far, what's one more going to do?" He was smiling now. "But..," He dropped the smile as she leaned in closer to him, "You are treating me once this whole thing is over. Dinner, a party or parade in my honor, I don't really know yet, but once I've decided what I wanted, you are going to give me the best of it!"

Khadgar was properly laughing now. "That's the spirit!" he said in between breaths. "I'll make it the grandest of parades, the King himself with be filled with jealousy" he chucked a while longer until his breathing returned to normal.

"Well, since I'm here we might as well plan a route through to the Tower. I'll let Saurfang notify Vol'jin of this, he knows when to keep things a secret from the Alliance. I don't know how you'll explain your absence." Taaplin was commenting while Khadgar walked over to his bag and pulled out a map of the Eastern Kingdoms. Taaplin got up and walked over to the map splayed out on the table. "They are accustomed to my wandering in search of answers, they don't ask where I've been. They simply what to know what answers I find." Khadgar stated, focusing on the map he lay out.

"The tower is located in Deadwind Pass." Khadgar pointed at the southern half of the map. "We can't go to Stormwind without you arousing suspicion, and Silvermoon is also out of question, I doubt they would welcome a member of the Kirin Tor." He was frowning at the map when Taaplin pointed at the southern point of the map. "There is a pirate town here, both Alliance and Horde are welcome to use it." Taaplin had been there many times.

"Do you know how we get there?" Khadgar questioned.

"There is a Goblin town south of Orgrimmar called Ratchet. I usually get a boat from there." Taaplin's long and sleek eyebrows seemed to furrow a bit. You could see the cogs in her head turning.

"You very well know I can't waltz into Orgimmar unannounced, even with Vol'jin in charge. We don't have time to wait for his clearance." He looked at Taaplin confused.

"Listen to me Khadgar, the whole of Orgrimmar is likely to know of me, and the fact I'm a hunter. Some hunters are known for having their pets follow them everywhere."

Khadgar was now catching on to her plan. "So if you had me as a bird following you, they wouldn't take any notice of me." Khadgar smiled at her, "After all the spells Medivh taught me over the years, you are lucky that is a favorite of mine."

Taaplin was smiling back at Khadgar now, "So we get a Portal to Orgrimmar, You morph into a Raven once we get there, I meet with Vol'jin while I'm there, then It's to the town of Ratchet and onward to Booty Bay! From there it will be easy to devise a path to the tower." Taaplin seemed proud of herself for thinking of the plan.

Khadgar was strangely silent. "...Booty Bay? They actually called it that?" Khadgar let out a chuckle. "I can't believe they agreed to Booty Bay."

"Pirate town, Pirate name." Taaplin also found the name funny, if a little bit silly.

They had made their way back to the fire now, and Taaplin could feel that her clothes were now dry and warm. Her tall, sleek ears has also grown warmer, and her hair had dried out and she felt better with the tea in her hands. Khadgar had also poured himself some tea when he offered to refill Taaplin's. -A true gentleman.- she thought to herself. She had a question, but she was holding back, knowing the seriousness of it.

"Is something troubling you?" Khadgar asked, "You may talk about it if you wish."

Taaplin couldn't bring herself to look at him as she asked him her question, she simply stared into the fire with a deadpan tone. "I heard about Cordana. I'm sorry Khadgar."

Cordana was Khadgar's bodyguard, loaned to him by the Watchers. She had protected Khadgar right up to the end, but Gul'dan's fel magic gnawed away at her doubts and fears, leading her to betray both Khadgar and the Watchers. Their leader was less than pleased with Khadgar when word had reached that one of her Watchers had been corrupted.

Khadgar sighed and Taaplin finally had the courage to look at him, but it was his turn to look away from her. "I do wish I could have prevented her fate, she was a good companion to have here. Even if she didn't trust my judgement, she still saved me from many threats." He turned towards Taaplin and looked into her soft, glowing green eyes. "I shall not blame anybody for what happened to her, but I will stop the Fel for her, and for the countless others lost to It's corruption." His eyes seemed to soften now. "Trust me when I say I will not let it take control of you as well." He vowed. "You are too important to lose."

Taaplin was flattered at these words and smiled at the Archmage. "It was never a worry of mine Khadgar, but thank you all the same." she said quietly. "I'll be sure to keep you away from It's foul power also."

The fury of the fire seemed to have died down, only crackling every now and again, spitting a few embers as it did so. The room was dimly lit, the light from the moon added to the soft orange glow of the dying flames.

"I suppose I should leave you to sleep, or more planning. Whichever you prefer." Taaplin yawned. "I have to notify Saurfang of my plan to leave, so he can prepare to lead the people here in my place." She got up and stretched, and crossed the room to retrieve her mail gear and her crossbow. "Be sure to see me in the Great Hall should you need me." as she put her mail armor back on. She made her way to the door, turning back towards Khadgar before she left. "Sleep well, Khadgar." she spoke softly.

"Goodnight Taaplin, I'll speak to you in the morning." Khadgar motioned towards her, "I'll be sure to pick up my cloak tomorrow?" he joked.

"If you stay in my good books, maybe." Taaplin jested. Khadgar just laughed as she left. She made her way down the stairs back to the tavern area, where some peons and workers were still drinking and singing. She moved passed all of them, with only one doubtful thought in her head

 _-What has he gotten us into?-_


	3. Chapter 3: Meetin' da Warchief

All preparations had been made and laid out. Taaplin had spoke to her Warchief, and both had decided that Saurfang would be best to take over the Garrison for her. She had notified all the workers and her followers of their new leader, and today was the day she was leaving Draneor in search of an answer with Khadgar. Rua had already been dismissed, waiting until they reached Booty Bay. She left the Great Hall with a 'raven' at her side, rather than Rua, but nobody seemed to pay that much attention to her leaving, or her new pet. Her and Saurfang made their way to the portal master, ready to make a new portal to Orgimmar. A few of the men and women were saying passing goodbyes as they made their way through the camp. Taaplin was talking it all in. This place had been her home since she came to Draneor, it had been a long time since she even thought of her home world. Now, after all this time, she would finally be able to see home again. To feel the familiar earth under her feet, to breath in the hot, dry air that surrounded Orgimmar. Just the thought of return excited her.

At the top of the tower, where the portal had been created, Saurfang stood with Taaplin and Khadgar, ready to see them off. She and Saurfang had worked well together, and had fended off many threats since he'd come to work with her. She was never worried about leaving him here alone. He proved to be more than capable to do this.

"Don't spend forever at that map table like the Shadow Hunters do, is a requirement for you to eat and sleep. That won't happen if you're staring at a map all day," Taaplin joked, "and try to find a friend, someone as good and as smart as me. I can't be called back here in a few months just because your suffering withdrawal symptoms." This caused Saurfang to chuckle.

"I will do my best to follow your advice, Commander." Saurfang raised is fist to his chest in a salute.

"Also, don't let the Goblin workers drink the Peon alcohol, that stuff can knock out a Clefthoof, let alone Goblins." Taaplin also saluted to Saurfang. "Don't die either, I actually enjoyed working with you. There are very few people left in the world that I actually like, don't make that number even smaller." She jested. With a smile she turned to face the portal back home.

Orgimmar's atmosphere was just as she remembered. She and Khadgar had teleported into the caves, but even now she could hear the whole city around her. The whirs of Goblin machinery and the wing flaps of the aerial guards atop their mounts. Making their way out of the cave, Taaplin was muttering things to Khadgar, telling him about all the different races that lived here and all the different cultures that came with them. Some part of her was wondering why she was telling him all this about the city, surely he knows most of it.

 _\- You don't want the world to think that Orgimmar is a hostile place full of war and fighting. Garrosh had almost ripped this city apart, and the Horde is still recovering from this.-_ Taaplin thought to herself. _-You want Khadgar, and the rest of the world, to know that the city is healing. It's not violent. We are not violent. Garrosh had almost ruined any chance of the Horde and Alliance finding peace. You, Thrall and Vol'jin know the importance of at least a temporary peace pact. You want to prove the horde is capable of peace.-_

"We are making our way through The Valley of Strength now." Taaplin whispered to Khadger's raven form. "Even though I cannot tell Vol'jin everything, I will have to give him an overview of what's happening. He's agreed to meet us in Grommash Hold, the Great Hall here, alone. We can trust him with most of our information." They were in front of the Hall now, so she turned to him.

"For this to work, you need to make a convincing pet. Don't look in one place or stay still for too long, stay as close to me as possible, and if I give you an order, follow it." Khadgar was intently listening to her. "We go in. We meet Vol'jin. We leave for Ratchet, ok?" Taaplin stressed. Khadgar cawed at her. Assuming that meant he was ready, she walked in to meet the Warchief.

Even knowing who Vol'jin is, Taaplin couldn't help but notice that he looked menacing. Being over 7 feet tall with those huge tusks, the warpaint that covers his face, and the intense glare that could make any being feel fear. He looked as Taaplin entered the hall with a raven following close behind her. She stood before him, saluting him while speaking.

"Hello Warchief. I have just returned from Draneor." She put her arm down. "You asked I meet you before my next mission?"

"Commandah Taaplin, it's good to see ya well." Vol'jin bent to meet her eye. "I'll have ya know we are alone, so as ya don't have to hide anything." His eyes narrowed, "Even when ya be hiding a mage." Vol'jin's eyes now moved towards the raven. Taaplin's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Khadgar morphed into his true form, surprised of Vol'jin's discovery. "How did you-" Khadgar started asking, but Vol'jin simply stated "I may not be good at any magic, but I am very good at Voodoo. Voodoo says you're no bird, and a bird you ain't." Vol'jin waved them closer.

"Taaplin sounded urgent, meaning so is your mission. While ya can't have a free pass inta the city, I'll leave this one go. Now tell me," he directed his attention towards Taaplin, "What's got ya so scared Commandah?"

They told him all they could. How Khadgar feels the Legion will find another way into Azaroth, and how Gul'dan had come through the portal and was likely being used to open another. Khadgar told him why they avoided all leaders, like the King and Jaina.

"Gul'dan already has a head start," Khadgar explained, "from the moment he was forced through the portal,he's had a Fel Master directing him, telling him where exactly to open another portal. Me and Taaplin have to find the way ourselves. We were already at a disadvantage, and we don't have time to deal with the leaders." Khadgar looked at Vol'jin, hoping he had got his point across. The Warchief's eyes flicked between the two of them. "This is troubling news." Vol'jin stressed. "The Legion ain't gonna wait for ya either. I will not expect ya to tell da King or Jaina of any of this until ye are ready to do so." Vol'jin leaned towards Khadgar. "While Taaplin has the all clear to go with ya, I'm going to make sure ya understand." Khadgar gulped as Vol'jin's tusks were scarily close to his face. "She is one of da Hero's of da Horde, if anything happens to her while she's wit ya, I'll show you just what the Voodoo can do."

Khadgar looked more nervous now then Taaplin had ever seen him. He was facing the Warchief of the Horde, and said Warchief basically threatened his life should anything happen to her. But Khadgar looked at Taaplin smirked a bit, and turned back to Vol'jin.

"I am very aware of Taaplin's worth, she is important to more people then just the Horde." Khadgar looked straight into Vol'jin's eyes. "You have my word that I will do all in my power to keep her from harms way." he vowed.

"I see. Well den, I have no reason to keep ya here any longah." Vol'jin seemed to approve of Khadgar's answer. "You are free to travel with Taaplin for as long as ya need her." Vol'jin waved towards the door. "You and ya 'pet' are free ta go, Commandah."

Taaplin saluted and knelled this time. "Thank you Warchief. I'll send you a letter if my situation updates." Khadgar had already returned to his raven form. She rose and they left The Valley of Strength and headed south, towards Ratchet.

While walking down the dirt road toward the town, Taaplin was wondering about what Khadgar had said earlier. _-What did Khadgar mean? I'm important to other people? What other people? The Alliance? No, they already have their own heroes. I'd be of no use to them. Do the Kirin Tor see me as important? Why would they? Unless they know of...what happened all those years ago-_ Taaplin began to worry, listening to the doubt filled voice inside her head. _-there's no way they could know, that secret died when my family was killed.-_ She decided to forget about it, telling herself she will ask him once they get the chance to talk.

They were now in Ratchet. It wasn't a very large city, nor was it very interesting, but Taaplin didn't plan on staying long. She walked down to the nearest tavern in town, hoping to find someone who would be leaving for Booty Bay. She walked into the tavern, walking to the bartender, asking if there were any boats leaving today.

"There will be one leaving for the pirate town in the next 2 hours, you can hop on that one I'm sure." he gestured towards the boat currently on the dock. She thanked him and walked down the board walk, going up to the woman standing in front of the boat. Taaplin asked her about getting a place in the boat.

"I'm afraid we don't have a cabin for people." the Captain clarified, "We are a merchant ship, we fill it with supplies for the town, if you're ok with staying among the goods, I'll only charge a few gold." Taaplin handed the money over and waited below deck for the boat to leave. She knew it would be more comfortable for Khadgar to be in his natural state. She found a couple of boxes stacked to create some sort of half wall, and she and Khadgar hid behind it. She put down her sleep blankets, and buckled down for the next few days at sea.


	4. Chapter 4: Best Friends

_*She couldn't get out of the room. She couldn't find any way to escape. She couldn't remember why she wanted to get out, but her head was filled with fear and terror. She searched for an exit, any exit, but the only exit she could see was the door at the other side. She walked toward the door, but her movements were sluggish and slowed down. She needed that door open if she was to escape. Finally, her fingertips could ghost against the doorknob, barely touching it. She reached in to go further, to grasp it, but suddenly it started jiggling. Someone was coming. She felt even more fear, she was practically drowning in it. She didn't want to open the door anymore, she wanted to hide. She looked around the room, looking for anything to hide behind or under. The door cracked open, and out of the opened door, a shadow began to flood the room, and a detached voice spoke in a gravely tone "You will awaken the power I gifted you." Ghostly hands came towards her, frantically trying to grab her. Desperately trying to steal her away. She shouted at them to leave "Stay away from me!" She screeched. "STAY AWAY!"*_

Taaplin was woken by a pair of warm hands on her face. She opened her eyes and instantly calmed when she saw Khadgar's human face. His beautiful eyes looked over Taaplin's face. The vibrant blue of his eyes seemed to swim with power, and yet she felt calm and tranquil looking at his face. She noticed that while his face had regained some youth, his eyes seemed to be the oldest part of him, like he had seen so much in such a short time. A few strands of his hair seemed to have fallen out of place, and his face had a shadow of facial hair from the few days they had been at sea. His hair was a strange hue between pure white to shining silver. Taaplin, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't speak to him, she couldn't find any words to say. Taaplin's attention had been brought back to his hands, which were moving her hair out of her eyes and away from her face.

"Are you alright Taaplin? You were moving about quite a lot." Khadgar worried. "I tried to waken you. One minute you were peacefully sleeping, and all of a sudden, you were kicking and whimpering something. You seemed to be afraid or even in pain." Khadgar was fretting over her.

"I'm alright Khadgar." Taaplin reassured. "I am alright now at least." She put her hands over his, that were still on each side of her face. "It was only a nightmare. I was stuck in an unfamiliar room, and I felt an aura of fear around me." She squeezed his hands. "Thank you for waking me when you did, I feared it would have gotten worse if you hadn't." Taaplin thanked. "Could you help me up please?" She asked.

"Are you sure you are ok? We could spend an extra day or two if you need to rest before we leave for the tower." Khadgar told her as he took her hands in his and pulled her up onto her feet.

"I'm not injured Khadgar, one night is plenty time for me to recover from a nightmare." Taaplin said gently. She kept a hold of Khadgar's hands and looked at him again. "I swear to you I will be fine. You have my word." she promised. "How far are we from the city now? Have you heard them say anything?" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yes actually." Khadgar answered, removing his hands from hers. He pushes his hair back to where it normally sits, keeping it off his face. "You can see it on the horizon now apparently. That's another reason for waking you. They will come down to fetch us any minute now." he told Taaplin. "I'll help you get ready before I change back." he offered.

Taaplin emerged from the ship's storage area, and was looking out at the ocean and land on the deck of the merchant vessel. Khadgar followed behind her, once again as a raven. Taaplin couldn't wait for when they hit Booty Bay. She was never sea-sick, but that nightmare had really messed with her. She wanted to have her feet on solid ground. The ship had shortly pulled up to a dock. The sailors put the walkway down, allowing the captain, Taaplin and Khadgar to exit the ship.

"you'll find an Inn over on the other side of the city."the captain pointed to the other end. "It's a busy port, but you should find a room there. Good luck." She shouted behind Taaplin, who had started to leave.

"Thank you, Captain." Taaplin yelled behind her as she left for the Inn.

Taaplin was always fascinated with the city, even in the middle of the night. The way the different levels and layers seemed to fit so well together. Buildings could have an entrance on any of the three levels of this city. It was almost chaotic, but people seemed to easily avoid collisions with one another here. After fawning at the different buildings and walkways with their almost fluid complexity, Taaplin decided to try and find the Inn. It had been a few years since she last stepped foot in Booty Bay, and while her memory was hazy, she found her way up to the second level. Here the inn was easy to spot. Her and Khadgar went through the Archway and entered the building. The noise was incredible. There was yelling and shouting, distant mugs and bottles were being smashed.

 _-The people here are most defiantly pirates-_ Taaplin thought. That good nights sleep she was looking forward to seemed to be nothing short of a hope or dream. She walked up to the owner, Khadgar still a raven at this point.

"Is there a two person room available for just tonight?" Taaplin inquired.

"Just the one left. You're lucky." said the Innkeeper, "Most were grabbed already." He took the key off a hook behind the counter. "Go up another level, You're room is closest to the stairs, Room 12."

"Many thanks, sir." Taaplin said as she handed him the money. She and Khadgar made their way up to the room. Standing in front of the door, she unlocked it and ushered Khadgar's bird form inside, and she followed behind him, and shut the door.

She turned and took notice of the bathroom with a rather large bath. She practically melted at the thought of being clean again. The trip across the ocean had taken it's toll. She noticed the rest of the furniture, like the small table with only two chairs, and further across the room, incense burning on a small side table. _-No doubt used to hide the smells of drunken sailors-_ she reckoned. Khadgar had since changed back, and was stretched out on the bed. _The ONLY bed._ Taaplin looked around the room again. _-Yep. One bed only.-_ "Well, looks like we are going to be sharing this one bed tonight!" Taaplin pointed out. Khadgar, seeming to not notice himself, looked around. "Hmm, seems you're right." he replied. "What shall we do then?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" she snickered. "We get to be cuddle buddies!" she exclaimed.

"... I'm sorry?" he asked, confused.

"Cuddle buddies!" She kept her joke running. "If I get cold during the night, I get to cuddle up to you to steal your warmth!" she smiled

"You are possibly the worst worst person I've ever met Taaplin." Khadgar laughed. "I thought the Iron Horde was bad, but stealing another persons heat in the dead of night, that's pure evil."

She shoved his shoulder, laughing with him now. "Aw come on, evil is such a strong word!" she giggled. Khadgar stood up and walked towards the door.

"Does the evil huntress want to get a late night dinner with me? " Khadgar asked, still chuckling a bit. "Well, even an agent of chaos needs to eat I suppose." Taaplin joked. "This doesn't count towards your promise by the way." Khadgar held the door open for her.

"Oh I know." Khadgar said as they left their room. "I've got plenty of time to prepare your parade or party."

The two of them went down the stairs back into the tavern area, hoping to find a table somewhere. They found a small table on the other side of the room, away for everyone else. Khadgar went to go get some food and drink. "I think It's my turn to pay for something." he offered as she sat down. She watched him walk away, with some unknown feeling coursing through her body, warming her and giving her tingles. _-What is this?-_ She thought to herself. _-This is a strange emotion I'm feeling. What is it exactly?-_ she tried to put her finger on it, but could not pin it down. it was one she had never felt before.

She had not noticed Khadgar's return to their table until he put down the mug in front of her.

"And what exactly have you treated me to Khadgar?" as she took the mug with both hands.

"Don't get too excited, its only tea." He smiled as she pouted. "They only had beer mugs, so maybe there will be a trace of alcohol in them." He sat down.

"I would happily pay a substantial amount of gold to see you even a little bit drunk." she sighed, slightly disappointed she wouldn't get to see such a sight.

"One day, when we have the chance, I'll treat you maybe." Khadgar teased. "Also they are bringing us whatever food they had left, but since a quite a few people came in earlier, I don't know how much will be left." he added.

"I'm sure I'll survive until morning if they cannot find anything." she mumbled, taking a sip of the tea." Have we decided how we are getting to the tower from here?" she asked, looking at Khadgar.

"I had come up with a sort of plan actually." Khadgar answered. "We will have to travel north up through the Stranglethorn Vale, onward into Duskwood. Once there, a path to the east leads into Karazan itself. Once we are in there, I will guide us to the Guardian's Tower." he stated.

"You make it sound so easy Khadgar." she grumbled. "Stranglethorn is infamous for the fact it's filled with Trolls that don't mind eating the people they come across," she fretted. "and Duskwood is only slightly better. It is still filled with the lost Worgen and vast hordes of the Undead." She smiled at him. "Don't get me wrong, I can easily handle them with both you and Rua beside me, but we won't be able to walk right through any of these areas."

"I'm sure we will be fine, I saw how you handled yourself in Draenor." Khadgar began. "You are a remarkable being Taaplin, in both senses. Not just a fantastic fighter, but you also have an extraordinary personality to you." he confessed, looking at his mug as he said so. _-There's no way I can tell her-_ he thought to himself, _-With her beauty and the fact she was born with a life that will surpass my own, how could she care for an old mage like myself.-_ he thought to himself.

"Oh, do I now?" Taaplin replied, "You are the first person to say such kind things about me you know." she sadly mumbled.

"No one? Really?" Khadgar seemed surprised, "Not even family? Surely they would care for you."

Taaplin stared into her drink, waiting to answer until the barmaid put their food down on the table, and left. She took a bowl of soup and some bread, breaking it up as she answered.

"The only family I have left is my brother. A guard in Silvermoon. Since our mother and sister died, he hasn't said a word to anyone." she began tearing up. "Upon hearing the news, he left to join the guards. He hasn't spoken to me since. It was only the fact that I saw him in Silvermoon that I actually knew what he had done and where he went after he left me." she sniffled quietly, wiping her eyes. "Other then the pets that I gathered, I've tended to be alone most of my life." She then looked straight towards Khadgar and smiled. "You are a welcome change to that way of life, my dear." she whispered toward him, trying to brighten the sad look in his eyes after her story.

"I suppose I should feel, in some way, special that I am one of your friends then." Khadgar joked, also trying to lighten the mood, sensing she wanted to move away from the topic of her family.

"Oh you'd be even higher than most. "She laughed quietly. "I'd put you all the way up to the title of best friend" She kept eating while she talked

"Really? now what have I done to deserve that title?" Khadgar wondered. The first time they met was in Shattrath City, but even then, it wasn't until they came through the dark portal that he'd even bothered to ask her name. "You've said yourself, all I did was send you to places that others would have died. I'm not a good friend for doing that." he challenged, eating the last of the soup as he waited for her answer.

"You worried." she simply stated, pushing her empty bowl away. "Plenty of people have sent me to do dangerous things, but you worried for my well being on those missions you sent me to do. Your Arcane Servant ratted you out on that one." she smiled. _"Out of all the people, and even heroes, he sends out to these locations, you are the only one he worries over."_ she imitated the sound of the Arcane Servant. "That's why your my best friend. Normal friends are the people I meet that don't kill me." she stated.

Khadgar couldn't find a response. _-She holds me above other people? All others?-_ He thought to himself as he looked at her. _-Maybe there will be a chance, once we are finished at the tower, I could try-_ He hoped. _-After so many long years of feeling alone, could she see me the same way my eyes see her?-_ He realized he still hadn't said anything to her. "For you, I'll be the greatest friend you've ever had," he promised. "and I definitely will not try and kill you, you have my word. You will not perish while you are with me." He vowed to her. He looked out the window, noticing it had gotten very late. Even the town was quiet at this point. He turned back the the auburn beauty across the table and saw a very tired looking elf.

"Well, I've kept you awake long enough it seems." He said as he got up from his chair and offered her a hand. "We must continue our journey tomorrow." she took his hand and grumbled about being too tired to move. He pulled her up, but he didn't let go of her hand. Instead he guided her sleepy figure up the stairs and through to their room. She took off her chain mail, and collapsed on her side of the bed. Khadgar followed, removing his cape and robes, leaving his pants and shirt on as sleepwear. Once he laid down and felt sleep come to him, he noticed her hand had once again found his, and her head began to tuck itself into his neck. He fell asleep with a peaceful smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Real Talk

Khadgar woke to the sound of running water. He sat up, rubbing his eyes to free them of sleep. He looked around, noticing it was just him in the bed. _-I knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from the bath for long-_ He mused. _-Even I feel terrible after that boat journey.-_ Khadgar rose from the bed, stretched out his arms and legs, and sat by the window. He too admired the town the were in, even if it was a pirate town. He looked at all the different people as they passed. Men, women and even some children were busing themselves. Despite their way of life, they seemed to love every moment of it. _-If I cannot stop the Legion or Gul'dan, the lives of Azaroth will suffer for it.-_ He thought _-We cannot afford to lose this battle. We have held off the Legion before, I can only hope that we all live to see It's end.-_

The sound of the door unlocking took him away from his thoughts. He turned towards the noise, only to see Taaplin's head poking out from the bathroom door.

"I have just found out there is nothing to dry myself with in here, you wouldn't mind looking around the room for something to use?" She asked Khadgar. She seemed to be blushing at the fact she had to ask, or maybe it was just from the hot water, Khadgar couldn't tell. Khadgar got up and looked around, and noticed three towels under the incense table. He grabbed two of them, and threw them towards her, knowing she will catch them easily. "You seemed to be very tired last night, what made you get up so early?" Khadgar inquired. "Elves don't tend to need as much sleep as other races." She stated, grabbing both towels and disappeared behind the door. "That, and I lived in a garrison and commanded that same garrison which included early wake up calls." She called from behind the door. She came out wrapped up in both towels, one for her body and one for her hair. "If you wish to use the bath Khadgar, I'll get dressed and go order some food downstairs, do you want to eat up here?" She inquired. "Downstairs I think, we only had this room for the night. I feel as thought they'd want it back." He answered. "Once I'm finished, I'll pack up most of our things and meet you downstairs?" He offered. "Can I buy you a beer? She jested. "Ah yes, but only the stuff they serve to the elite members of the Kirin Tor. If they don't have that-" he started jokingly. "Yeah yeah I know, tea in beer mugs, I got it." she grumbled. "What does the Kirin Tor serve? Wine with flecks of gold?" Khadgar laughed at that as she left the room.

After getting dressed, Khadgar came out to find both his and Taaplin's belongings were already packed away, with their bags waiting behind the door. _-Must she do everything?-_ he smiled. _-Shes been alone for far too long.-_ he sullenly thought, knowing that was the reason that she felt the need to do everything. _-Perhaps, one day, I could show her life doesn't need to be so lonely.-_ He took his staff and fastened it to his back. He then grabbed both his bag and Taaplin's in each of his hands and proceeded down the stairs into the tavern area. He looked around the room, trying to spot his companion. He spotted her at the table they had sat down at last night, with plenty of food for the two of them. He sat down in his seat, immediately eating all the breakfast food on his plate, mainly consisting of some sort of meat. He sat back and started drinking his tea, gazing out in front of him. His eyes instantly locked on to Taaplin's, and she smiled at him before talking.

"So I was thinking-" She started. "Oh dear, what are you having me do now?" He joked.

"Oh shut up you, my ideas are always fantastic." She complained, kicking him under the table softly.

"Ok, so I have a plan. We aren't going to get to Karazan in one night," She stated, pulling out a rough sketch of the southern part of the kingdom. "and I really don't want to be eaten by cannibal trolls or killed by the undead in Duskwood." She pointed towards the entrance between Stranglehorn and Duskwood. "When I was last here, an expedition was going on next to the lake close to the entrance to Duskwood. Nesingwary's I believe." She circled around the lake. "While it's a short detour from our path, overall, it will be safer to spend a night there and go all the way to Karazan. The Trolls here tend to stay away from the expedition area." She looked towards him, to see if he agreed to the plan.

He was focused on the map, seeming to also plan a path. "Seems good, at least they'll welcome both of us." He pointed towards the Duskwood section of her drawing. "Once we hit Duskwood, the path to Deadwind Pass is guarded by the allience town of Darkshire. We will have to go through the hills next to the town in order for you to remain unseen." He sat back, drinking. "It will be a clear path then to Karazan then, I only hope some of my own traps stooped too many from getting in." He frowned. "If I could have teleported us to the front door, I would have, but I do want some amount of suprise when we get there, and I'm afraid they'll put wards down to guard against my magic."

"It's not a problem, with all that time I spent cooped up in Draneor, I could use the walk." She smiled at him. "Are we ready to head out?" she asked, grabbing her bag from under the table.

"I suppose so, there is nothing else we need to do here." He answered, getting up out of his chair.

Going through the exit of Booty Bay, Taaplin looked up at the shark jaw that was situated above the cave. The teeth that were still attached to the jaw were bigger then her head. She was glad that the creature that owned those teeth was no longer around. She stopped at the entrance and called for Rua, now that they were out of the city. Walking down the path to the hunting camp, Khadgar felt the need to fill the silence. From the chat last night, one question was at the front of his mind.

"Forgive me if this is too personal of a question," He hesitated."but can I ask what happened to your family?" He looked towards her, judging her reaction. He saw her eyes harden and her mouth set in a thin line. She then looked forward, not looking at him when she was talking.

"I don't remember much," she started, "but I remember my mother wanted to get us away from my father. He was a follower of Kael'thas Sunstrider and he was trying to make me and my siblings weapons for his precious Prince." She spat. "He couldn't convert my older sister, she was already away from home studying magic. My brother was always closer to Mum, so that left me." Her eyes seemed to glaze over. "I don't remember how my father tried to train me, but I remember my mother taking all of us away from him." She was losing the hatred in her voice. "We noticed we were being followed by the Princes followers, so my mother decided she and my sister would try and make it to the Kirin Tor, to warn them of Sunstrider's plans, in exchange for our safety. She sent me with my brother, and told us to hide in Silvermoon City and wait for her to come back for us. She never came."She wept quietly. "It wasn't until I fought for the Horde, visiting Dalaran in Northrend, that I found out they didn't even make it to Dalaran. The Twilight Cult had gotten to them first." The fire had returned to her eyes. "I have no idea what happened to my father, but at least the idiot Prince that he followed is dead." She looked back at Khadgar, smiling softly at him. "Don't worry, Our mother thought us how to live without the need to seek vengeance." She looked forward again. "I learned the same lesson in Pandaria and Draneor, the worlds do not need more hate and anger. We saw on Pandaria that our hatred can literally destroy lands, I'm here to save our lands, not taint them." She slows down, to walk alongside Khadgar. "I'm sorry to dampen the mood Khadgar." She apologized. "No one living apart from my brother knows of our families troubles, it was liberating to finally... let it all out." She sighed. "Not a problem, and know should you ever need me, I promise to help you." He smiled. "After all, you are my 'Cuddle Buddy'." He joked, hoping to get her laughing again, and succeeding. - _Her laughter really is infectious. I will make it my duty to keep her smiling.-_ Taaplin looked back at Khadgar again, the strange, unknown feeling had returned to her in that moment. _-What could this emotion be?! It's something akin to... affection or...-_

 _-Maybe it's something stronger?-_


	6. Chapter 6: Battle cry

The time they spent in Nesingwary's Expedition was fun for both Khadgar Taaplin. Taaplin and the other hunters there were bragging the kills they had gotten over the years. Taaplin was, to no surprise, winning this little competition they had made, due to the creatures she got to hunt in Draneor. Khadgar liked this side of Taaplin. This was one of the few instances that she let her guard down and just enjoyed the company of those around her. She had spent most of the night sat next to him, only leaving Khadgar for a hunting trip, and even then, she was reluctant to leave Khadgar alone. He had eventually convinced her to leave him, stating Rua would gladly take a bite out of him if she thought Khadgar had prevented her hunt. Khadgar had busied himself with some tomes he had brought with him, hoping to find a new clue hidden in the familiar passages. once it was getting late, and it was clear the hunting party would likely stay out until early morning. He lay down in the tent that had been set up for him. He had a peaceful, dreamless sleep, and he was glad this was the case. Usually, he had stress dreams relating to the Legion, but the past few nights had been quiet, thankfully.

The hunting party returned when the sun was beginning to rise, bring with them an ample amount of food in tow. A dwarf among them was mumbling as he passed Khadgar's tent and roused him from his sleep. He could only catch a few of the dwarf's words.

"Hero of the Horde she is. *grumble* got more kills than me! Even while she fretted over tha' lizard o' hers'. *grumble* Did'na help that flyin lizard growled at anybody getting close to the game!" He mumbled a bit more, but Khadgar could no longer hear him. Khadgar donned his cloak, left his tent and turned towards Taaplin and Rua, and noticed that Rua had something that probably used to be a rabbit or squirrel in her jaws. She seemed pleased with herself and trotted towards the campfire embers, collapsing once she was in front of it, both heads fighting over the kill. Taaplin was close behind her, sitting next to the fire trying to start it again, getting ready to cook the food she had caught, killed and skinned.

"Good to see you in such good spirits champion!" Khadgar teased, knowing she didn't like going by titles. Taaplin looked up at him, grinning.

"Ah, good morning Archmage. I took it you slept alright?" she asked.

"It was a quiet night, yes. I was looking through all my notes again last night, to ensure there is nothing we have missed," he told her, sitting beside her as she skewered the meat and put it on the fire.

"I leave you alone for one night, and all you do is read and work." She sighed. "Really Khadgar, you should pick a more... relaxing hobby, star-gazing perhaps?" she joked, knowing that he would work and work until he was no longer able to.

"I'm happy you had a quiet night. I swear the dwarf's snoring shook the very trees around us." She turned serious. "We were also followed by troll scouts for most of the hunt, they too scared many of the game away. They followed a few hunters back to this camp, so they will begin moving around mid-day, we of course, will be long gone by then." She assured him. "These people have given us some food and water for the road, should last us a good few days," she sneaked a glance at Rua, "as long as we all have our fair share." She smiled at Khadgar. "We will be leaving soon, make sure you're ready to leave." She got up and walked toward her bag.

 _-_ _Hours later, in Duskwood-_

The hills of Duskwood had not changed as much and Khadgar had expected. This place seemed to be frozen in time, with no sign of anything living, apart from the occasional rabid Worgen. Taaplin was looking around at her surroundings. This place was _deathly_ quiet, which is part of the reason she was so on edge.

 _-I have served the Horde my entire life,-_ Taaplin thought to herself, _-and I've worked with The Banshee Queen for a good portion of that time, I know just how silent the Undead can be. We must leave this region quickly.-_ She worried. She recalled the talks she had with Khadgar, knowing that up ahead, there was an Alliance base town that was either brave or stupid, since they decided to stay and survive in this deadly forest. She felt a tad bad for Khadgar, knowing they'd have to avoid the town just because of her.

It was then she heard the shouting and screaming.

She sprinted towards the panicked sounds, which were most definitely coming from the town itself. Rua was at her side in a moment, sprinting alongside her. She heard the flap of wings above her head and saw Khadgars raven form fly above her, leading her towards the town. From here, she could hear someone shouting orders, a female voice.

 **"The Nightwatch have never failed to defend our home! We must use all our strength to keep it that way!"** the voice commanded. Taaplin heard a series of battle cries follow. When they reached the town's entrance, what they saw was chaos. The rabid Worgens were everywhere, in unusually large numbers. The townspeople were rushing to try and find shelter, weaving through worgens, guards and the bodies that already littered the ground.

Taaplin lifted her crossbow and began firing at any worgen that was close, Rua finishing off whatever ones she shot. She ran towards the female guard that was being circled by three worgens, no doubt she was the leader ordering the troops earlier. Taaplin grabbed the shoulders of the one closest to her, kicking it in the square of it's back, causing it to howl. She lifted her legs higher, wrapping her legs around its throat, holding on as it began to panic and choke. The guard took the opportunity, slashing the beast with her broadsword. Taaplin focused her shots on the worgen behind the woman, firing a bolt which hit the worgen in its chest, calling Rua to finish it and jumping off of the now dying worgen. The woman had focused on her final worgen, delivering a deadly blow to the creature's head.

"Where do you need the most help?" Taaplin yelled at the commander, seeing she now had things under control. The woman pulled her sword back out of her latest kill, turning toward Taaplin. She didn't seem to care it was a Blood Elf she was turning to face, she just seemed relieved to receive the help.

"We need to ensure that the residents are getting to safety! Go into Darkshire and kill anything that isn't human!" she pointed toward the town's entrance. "Your help is sorely needed Blood Elf." Taaplin nodded towards the warrior, running through the town, whistling for Rua to follow her. She saw Khadgar up ahead, magic erupting from his hands as he moved. She also noticed the unnatural blue glow coming from both his eyes. _-He is channelling a lot of power, hopefully, he's not overdoing it.-_ Taaplin worried. She ran past Khadgar and ran towards a pair of small buildings that had another worgen in front of them. This worgen seemed gigantic compared to the others. _-Might be the Alpha of this pack, why is he in between those two buildings?-_ Taaplin thought, and she then saw what the worgen was blocking.

A little boy.

The child was wailing, tears streaming down his face. His face had horror written all over it, but in his hand was a toy sword, which he had pointed toward the worgen, trying to be as brave as he could.

"Rua!" Taaplin pointed to the boy, "Protect him!" She began running towards the child and the monster in front of him. She fired multiple bolts at the worgen, hitting his back. Three of Taaplin's arrows had lodged in his back, the other few just grazing. The worgen whipped his body around, looking for whatever it was that dared to face him. Taaplin stood ready, loading more crossbow bolts and taking aim once more at the beast. The Alpha roared at Taaplin, beginning to walk toward her, leaving space for Rua to heard the small child away.

 _-I must be careful now, Rua is not here to aid me this battle.-_ Taaplin thought _. -She got the kid to safety at least. Hopefully, I can hold my own ground while fighting this beast.-_

"Well, come and have a go if you think you're hard enough!" Taaplin smirked, lifting her crossbow and firing, even more, bolts. The worgen roared, got on all fours, and galloped toward her.

She ran toward an empty building, firing shots whenever she could. The Alpha moved exceptionally fast, dodging most of the arrows, with only one or two grazing his shoulders. Taaplin reached the wall, she grabbed the outer planks and hauled herself up, scaling the building until she reached the roof. She got up on her feet and turned to shoot the worgen a few more times, but he was fast. He was already up on the roof with her. He knocked the crossbow out of her hands, hurling it toward the town square, where Khadgar was battling his last worgen. He heard a *clunk* behind him and turned. He knew that was Taaplin's, and scanned the area for her. His eyes widened with fear as he saw her get hurled from a roof.

Taaplin felt immense pain rattle and reverberate through her head and right side. After that, all she saw was the sky fly past her eyes. All of a sudden, she seemed to be falling slower. She turned and saw Khadgar and the female warrior run toward the Alpha. She knew she didn't need to worry about Khadgar, but something inside her didn't like the fact he was facing the Alpha. As she landed, she realized her arm must have been severely hurt. She knew she wouldn't be able to fire her crossbow, so she did the next best thing. She sounded her horn, and the stampede came. Raptors, wolfs, eagles and all manner of animals ran towards the Alpha. She fell to the ground, shouting to Khadgar, "Khadgar! Clear!" she warned. Khadgar turned and raised himself and the commander out of the way. All these animals seemed to overwhelm the Alpha. Every animal he hit out of the way, another two took its place. It wasn't long until his growls turned into pained whimpers. Then silence. As the herd of animals dispersed, Khadgar rushed toward Taaplin, who was now on her back. Khadgar put an arm under her neck and another under her legs. She looked up at him, and he noticed she looked worried. "The boy... Rua is still protecting him. Find them. He was so frightened, trying to keep the Alpha away." She whispered. "He was so... scared. He needs to be ok." She began fretting, trying to lift herself out of his arms. "I will get Ebonlocke to find the boy, meanwhile you must let me tend to you." Khadgar shushed her. "I will take you to a medic, and we will rest here," he smiled at her tired form. "Now rest, I'll wake you should anything of importance happen." She sighed, unable to stay conscious. She whispered a "thanks..." to Khadgar, smiling at him as she began to drift off. She knew she'd be safe with him, and so, she let the darkness numb her mind and her sore arm, and she began to dream.


	7. Chapter 7: Quiet now

He had never felt so useless.

Khadgar has always known what to do in any situation, if nobody gave him a task, he always found something else to do. It was that reason, among others, that got him his position as Medivh's apprentice. If he wasn't defending or fighting, he was researching and learning. Yet, here he was, doing nothing. Every time he tried to get up and be useful, he always ended up stopping himself. He just couldn't seem to let go of the hand under his.

The medic's here were very well trained. Taaplin had almost no sign of any of her injuries, apart from the light bruising on her arm. She was recovering well, according to the medic. Khadgar would have been assured by that, except for the fact Taaplin had yet to wake up. She had been out for a whole day, with no sign of waking. He and Rua have been at her bedside for the whole time, watching over her. Rua slept on the end of her bed, while Khadgar told the slumbering Taaplin anything and everything that came to him.

"Do you remember when we first ever met and talked to each other? All the way in the Outland, in Shattrah City. I didn't really give you the light of day did I?" He chuckled. "But you, you were fascinated to hear everything about me. You were one of the first people to visit the city without knowing about me, it was quite refreshing." He looked at her sleeping face, taking in every detail. The faint greenish glow under eyelids, The rose and auburn colours that flowed through each curl in her hair. He squeezed her hand a bit. "You cared for me simply because I was another person. You gained no benefit from doing so, and I admired that." He averted his gaze to the window. "When I heard that you volunteered to follow me into the dark portal, a part of me couldn't wait to see you again. It was my turn to take an interest in you, to ask you question after question. To know why you'd decided to join my invading party. Do you remember the answer you gave? You told me the whole reason you came was 'so I could force my friendship upon you. I think it's about time you and I properly bonded. I mean, why wouldn't you want to be my friend?'." Khadgar was properly laughing as he remembered. "Before we made it to the Iron docks, you sat with me night after night. Sometimes you'd just sit there and watched while I read my books and tomes. You gave me your cloak and took my drenched one when we flooded the Iron Horde camp 'Can't have the almighty Archmage catch a cold before he saves the world again.' That's what you told me, you were quite the jester around me, maybe you thought I needed to laugh more." Khadgar smirked. "While we sailed away from the Iron Docks, you'd tell me of the star game you used to play when you were a child, remember? You had to try and make words in the stars. We lay upon the deck for hours while we played it." His other hand moved to cup her one hand with both of his.

"It was so surprising how quickly I warmed up to you and allowed you to become a friend of mine. I'm glad you took the time to get to know me, Taaplin." He began playing around with her fingers in his palms. "Even now, while I feel guilty for being unable to help you, I know you will not hold me accountable for your safety." Khadgar sighed, seeing the sun had begun to rise. According to the Medic, she should wake up anytime soon. Khadgar got up to go get some food for himself and Rua, knowing the rylak would never think of leaving Taaplin's side.

 _She was dancing and enjoying it._

 _Taaplin knew this was a dream the moment she noticed she was in a ball gown. Her line of work rarely permitted her to wear such light and flattering clothing. The hall she was dancing around in reminded her of Silvermoon City. The colours, the architecture, even the people, reminded her of her old home. She then noticed she was no longer dancing alone. She felt one hand work itself into hers, and the other went to her face, trying to get her to look ahead of her. She felt a familiarity with this hand, and as she turned, she smiled and knew why._

 _"My, I don't think I've seen you in a dress before." Khadgar gawked at her. "You look fantastic Taaplin, I'll have to take you out more often." he smiled. Taaplin looked down at herself for the first time, and she groaned internally._

 _Of course, the dress was red, every god damn Blood Elf dress had to be red. She didn't mind bits of red dotted around, but to have an entire dress the one shade of red? She loved the dress style, with the lace at the top of the dress, and the fact it was flowing and loose around her body. She'd seen other dresses around Azeroth, and some of them looked hard to breathe in. She looked back up to Khadgar, smiling back at him._

 _"You know as well as I do that my line of work doesn't have many dress wearing opportunities." Taaplin put her hand on his shoulder, remembering that they were meant to be dancing. "However, if you'd take me out when this is all over, I'll do what I can." She promised._

 _She felt as though they danced for years, the world going by while their world stayed the exact same. She lay her head on him, sinking and moulding into him. Both his arms found their way around hers as she closed her eyes._

When she opened her eyes, she was in a bed, no longer a ballroom, and her body felt stiff like she'd been there a while. She looked around the room, and saw Rua at the end of the bed, eating. Taaplin was glad she was ok. She hoped the boy faired better than she did. To her right, was Khadgar, removing what seemed to be a bandage on her right arm. She looked at his face and instantly knew he had stayed here for as long as her. He looked rested but still tired in some way. His face still had stubble on it, and his hair looked a little dishevelled.

"Was I in such a bad state you were scared to leave my side?" Taaplin rasped, not familiar with her voice. Khadgar's face shot up to hers and beamed when he saw her eyes were open. "Oh no, not at all. I chose to stay." Khadgar said sheepishly like he was almost embarrassed. "I had to make sure Rua ate since she refused to leave you." He stated, looking at the rylak who was now sleeping. Taaplin looked around the room, looking for a sign of what the time was.

"How long was I out?" She asked, almost dreading the answer.

"About a day and a half, I'd say." He saw her eyes panic and put his hand on hers. "Hey, there's no need to worry, we will still make it to Karazan in time. The Kirin Tor know I will return whenever the answer is found." He soothed.

"But now we are another day behind Gul'dan!" Taaplin panicked, about to try and rise from her bed. Khadgar put a hand on each of her shoulders, stopping her.

"Let me at least the Medic come in here, once they're happy with your condition, we will prepare to leave alright? For now, just relax." He kept his hands up until she was sitting back in the bed. Taaplin looked at Khadgar and sighed. "If we can leave sometime tomorrow before nightfall, I'll be happy, as long as I'm not stuck in my baby cot for the night." Taaplin joked, trying to improve her mood "I'm a big girl Khadgar, I think I can sleep in a proper bed with no problem." Khadgar looked at her shyly. "I'm sorry to say, I haven't even checked to see if they have spare rooms. Only the local townspeople are still here, so I do not know if they still have an operating inn." Khadgar pondered. " If you wish, I can ask them to find us a room somewhere, but we may have to be 'Bed Buddies' once again." He grinned at Taaplin as he said this, wanting to see her smile. He got what he wanted, as she grinned back at him. He got up and left her bedside, glancing at her as he went through the door. Watching him leave, Taaplin felt that weird sensation again, flowing all through her body. She still couldnt pin down whatever it was, but she liked it.


	8. Chapter 8: The Road to Karazhan

I'm a terrible human being due to the fact I forgot to tell you all I wouldn't be updating while I moved to the other side of the country.

I'm an even worse human being where instead of updating this story, I played a fudge tonne of Legion instead!

Ah m Sorrah! D: 3 3

Taaplin woke up in the early hours of the morning, with the light barely getting into the window beside her. She sat up, with a slight ache still coming from her side, to look out the window. To her surprise, some of the townspeople were awake. She looked out towards the sky, noticing the beautiful shades of oranges and purples painted over the clouds in a calm but messy pattern. There was a breeze that was almost swimming through the trees, making them swing backwards and forwards like a stationary dance. She looked back into the room that she shared with Khadgar that night. Even with two separate beds this time, she had the same dream with him and her dancing together. She rested her gaze upon him, still sleeping. He looked the same as he had when he first came to see her in her Garrison. Light stubble, silver, swept back hair, he even wore the same robes.

 _-But what has changed since?-_ Taaplin thought to herself. _-We were good friends until we left Draneor, and then all these other... emotions? feelings? They have just appeared out of the blue!-_ Taaplin's brows furrowed. _-I mean, he is a very handsome man, and damn I wouldn't mind if we eventually got together, but our two vastly different lifespans will cause complications. The only way to keep us together would be to use the power that my father... corrupted me with.-_ Taaplin quickly removed that from her mind. _-No! no, that power is painful to use, and I promised mother I would never use it unless a life was dependant on it.-_ Taaplin's thoughts were interrupted by a brisk knock on the door. She walked over and grabbed the doorknob, pulling the door open. She was greeted by the female captain from the battle a few days earlier. _-If only I could remember her name..-_

"Morning." the woman greeted her. "I'm Commander Ebonlocke, captain of the Night Watch here. I wanted to thank you and Khadgar for running to our aid when you did, you helped a great deal in the battle I hear." she saluted Taaplin. "Although most of the town folk aren't happy about us housing a blood elf, my father wished to thank you before you and Khadgar left." She then smiled, "also, the young boy's mother wishes to thank you as well, for saving him of course. I'll inform my father that you and Khadgar will be with us shortly." She saluted again before leaving the Inn.

Taaplin closed the door, smiling as she did. She was very happy the boy had made it to safety. She would have to treat Rua for her part in saving the boy. Taaplin decided that now was a good a time as any to wake up the mage still sound asleep in his bed. She walked over to the bed and started poking his stomach ever so slightly. Khadgar merely slapped her hand away and turned to his side, trying to get back to sleep, but she had another plan.

She went to the other end of the room where her mail shirt lay on a table with the rest of her armour. She quickly put that on and went back to Khadgar, and she lay down beside him and hugged him.

The cold metal of her armour was pressed up against his back, and Khadgar let out a soft yell of surprise. "Taaplin!" Khadgar's voice gruff and full of sleep. "What in the world are you-"

"You are my Cuddle Buddy, remember?" She sang, holding him tighter as he tried to shake her off, "I'm cold and in desperate need of your heat or I shall soon perish! We don't want the dear healers work to go to waste do we?" She batted her eyes innocently, but with a confident smirk on her face. Khadgar wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Was there somebody at the door? I thought I heard a voice." He questioned. "Yep. We need to go to Ebonlocke now, he's expecting us, so rise and shine beautiful!" Taaplin joked as she got up to put on the rest of her armour. She heard Khadgar grumbling something like, "Maybe I would be beautiful if I slept more." Taaplin laughed and disappeared into the bathroom to fix on her armour.

It didn't take too long to get to the town hall, thanks to the small size of the town. As Taaplin walked with Khadgar, she could see what the Captain meant about the citizens. Most of the villagers just refused to look at her, with one or two glaring at her as they passed, only stopping when Khadgar met their gaze. Taaplin grasped onto Khadgar's wrist. She had never fought any alliance soldiers, she always refused to fight against them, but some those villagers looked as though they wouldn't grant the same mercy as she did.

Once they reached the town hall, Commander Ebonlocke was waiting outside the door, ready to escort them in. As they walked into the room, Taaplin saw who she assumed to be Lord Ebonlocke. They walked toward him, but suddenly Taaplin was stopped by someone running up to her. The little boy made a b-line for her, hugging her across her legs and looking up at her. "You're the nice lady who's dragon saved me, right? Momma said you scared that big Worgen away from me!" the little one exclaimed. Taaplin knelt down in front of him, looking him in the eye. "From what I saw you were as brave as I was." She praised. "In fact, I don't know how brave I would have been if I didn't see you standing so tall in front of that worgen." She smiled at him. "Perhaps one day, when you're of age, you can help defend this town from monsters." The little boy's eyes lit up, and he grabbed her hand with two of his. "Momma wanted to meet you, come with me." He brought her over to the edge of this room, where a woman stood with tears in her eyes and hugged Taaplin as soon as she could reach her.

"Our boy is the only child we have, both me and my husband.." Her gaze dropped down to her boy, and love filled her gaze. "We don't know how we can ever repay you." the mother sobbed. Taaplin didn't know how to react. She never had a person cry in front of her. Nobody even thanked her for anything unless she completed orders.

Khadgar was watching the mother and Taaplin as they spoke quietly, smiling at them all the while. He knew that very few of the townsfolk left here cared for Taaplin, even if she did help their town. He was delighted that at least a few people could see she wasn't a monster.

"I-It's..." Taaplin stuttered, unsure of what to do or say. "Well... years ago, there was a very scared elven girl, who was forced to join a fight she never wanted part of." Taaplin slightly teared up as she told this mother a snippet of her past. "No child should have to feel such fear, I'm just happy your boy gets to keep his childhood" Taaplin mumbled, so as only the mother would hear. "Thank you, by the way, everyone here seems to be... less than trusting when it comes to... my kind." Taaplin smiled to the mother before she turned back to Khadgar so they could meet Lord Ebonlocke.

"Archmage Khadgar!" Ebonlocke exclaimed, shaking the mage's hand as they approached. He then turned to Taaplin, and smiled in greeting, "Aaah! Commander Taaplin was it?" he asked Taaplin, as she answered with a single nod. "In all my years of governing and leading this town, I never thought I'd see the day where I wold be giving my thanks to a high-ranking member of the Horde!" He added, shaking her hand too. "Please accept my apology for the town residents who... aren't so enthusiastic about your presence." he professed to her, looking a little embarrassed. "While we hardly hear anything from Stormwind or the Alliance, all the elder folk here served the army for most of their years, their view of you will be tainted by the fighting they endured." He explained, gesturing towards the town out of the window.

"Thank you, Lord Ebonlocke," Khadgar stated. "Taaplin's wounds took longer than expected to heal. Thank you for keeping us for so long." Ebonlocke looked at Khadgar, mildly amused. "You are very welcome Archmage. It helped that you decided to stay in the infirmary with Taaplin, it let our healer get around to the other fighters" Taaplin didn't seem to notice the wink Ebonlocke gave Khadgar, although she did see the slight pinkish tint that rose to Khadgars cheeks. She smirked at him, and it looked like he took on a more reddish tint after noticing her gaze.

"Now, not that I want to get rid of the two of you," Ebonlocke stated, interrupting the silence, "but Khadgar has told us you two are on a severely important mission, so I suggest a few of our guards see you off until you hit the edge of town, it's this alright with you two?" Taaplin nodded once in agreement, while Khadgar cleared his throat. "That will do just fine Lord Ebonlocke. If you wish, I could mention to the king of the kindness you showed us, as well as your guard's prowess in battle." Khadgar's brow furrowed slightly, "Maybe then your people here will be a shining example for the royal guards in Stormwind."

Ebonlocke stood slightly shocked. "I- I mean, we didn't do this to gain the attention of the king, but it would be nice, to not be as cut off as we are out in this forest." He smiled, "While I don't think anything will come of it, it is kind of you to offer, friend." Ebonlocke thanked, "Now, I will not hold you or the Commander here any longer, go now and know that our town stands here still, thanks to your kindness." He waved as they left to meet their escorts.

True to Ebonlocke's word, the guards only walked them as far as the edge of the town before leaving them to themselves again. Taaplin summoned up Rua, fed her a meat scrap in her customary 'well done for helping me save the day' gift, and continued walking next to Khadgar. During this odd moment of silence, she studied Khadgar's face lazily, thinking to herself.

 _-So he stayed with me the whole time I was injured? I wonder why. To keep the townspeople from being scared of a Blood Elf being left alone with the town's healer? To protect me from the angry and biased townspeople?-_ Taaplin pondered. _-Or was it simply because he was worried for me? I was hit pretty hard.-_ Taaplin winces internally, remembering the fall off the roof. _-Stupid Worgen.-_

She quieted her thoughts and broke the quiet that had fallen between the two. "Thank you, Khadgar." Upon hearing his name, Khadgar turned and looked straight into Taaplin. "What am I being thanked for?" He questioned, "I'm waiting on quite a few of those, so you'll have to tell me what thanks you are giving me now." He joked, "I'll mark it down once we get back to Dalaran." She playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Well, it was going to be something along the lines of 'Oh humblest of Archmages, wielder of magic, thank you for being beside me these past days, for your company warms me greatly!" she jokes back at him, "Doth the most handsome, brave and loyal mage in all of Azeroth accept my warm and obviously not faked thanks?" she stopped at this point and mock bowed to him. Khadgar tried his damnedest not to laugh, but a small _*snort*_ found it's way out of his body, and he rested his hands on top of Taaplin's shoulders and proclaimed "Oh my Dearest Taaplin! Your words are such a melody!" he felt her snickering in her shoulders and continued, "To hear such thanks come from the most formidable huntress of the Horde and, dare I say, the fairest of any Huntress I have dared lay my eyes upon!" He lifted his arms off her shoulders, which were still shaking. As she rose he offered his arm out to her, smiling widely. "Now, would Azeroth's bravest and most captivating elf humour this lonely, tired mage and walk him down this path?" He jested, eyes sparkling with mischief. Taaplin looped her arm into his, "Damn Khadgar," she calmed as they started walking together now, "you keep talking to ladies like that, you won't be lonely for too long." Khadgar smirked at her, his voice quieter now. "Strangely enough, my irresistible charm has never worked with the ladies. For whatever reason, they only work against you, my dear." He turned back towards the path in front of them. "Maybe it helps," he continued, "that I've never seen you as a lady." he turned back at her and winked, a broad grin on his face.

"Oh by the light Khadgar! That was you worst attempt at humour to date!" Taaplin poked his side, but stayed beside him, keeping her arm in his. Their laughs quieting as they walked ever closer to their destination.

Karazhan.


End file.
